The Way I Loved You
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Rosalie thinks she might be making the wrong choice


**A/N: I actually got the idea for this when my sister was listening to her Taylor Swift CD in the car. The Way I Loved You came on and this is kinda what I saw in my head.**

**The Way I Loved You**

"Marry Me." Royce said knelling down on one knee, my mother gasped and my father's face broke into a huge smile. I couldn't breathe and not in a I'm so happy kinda way, but in a I don't know if I want this kind of way.

"I- I need to think about this." I turned to walk outside, I could hear my mother close behind me, "I need to think about this alone." I ran out the back doors and to the swings where I had spent many a summer day in my childhood. These swings and the person I use to play on them with were the source of my doubts about me a Royce.

Emmett McCarthy was the boy next, he was different then the other boys in my neighborhood. Emmett, his parents, and his brother and sister moved in when I was seven, Emmett was eight. I hadn't ever really had any real friends other then my twin Jasper so the day Emmett moved in I was sitting outside on the front steps. He looked over at me smiled and waved; he was wearing frayed jean shorts, and white t-shirt. I remember because it was so different then all the other boys who lived in our private neighborhood of doctors and lawyers. He walked over to me, his sister trailing behind; I stood up a met them half way.

"Hi I'm Emmett and this is my little sister Alice, we're movin in next door." Emmett smiled a smile that I would cherish for years, with those dimples he would never grow out of. There was a hint of a southern draw in his voice, which I later learned was due to him living in Tennessee. That day started a friendship between me, Emmett, and Alice, his brother Edward was never around us much he was kind of loner. Jasper and Alice fell in love and got married straight out of high school, even though mom and dad protested greatly, Alice didn't quite fit into there plan for us.

Emmett and I dated for a while, it was fun and we were good together but we fought….a lot. Most of the time it was my fault, I cared too much about what mom and dad said, and what my friends thought. It was just too much stress, for both of us, and we gave up, but sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing. I still loved Emmett and I probably always would, but I just didn't know if I could go against my parents and what they wanted for me.

Royce was everything they wanted, he was in collage majoring in law, and he came from a family that had known mine for generations. Mom couldn't have been happier when we started dating, and since her and dad were happy so was I. Jasper stopped talking to me for awhile, he said I was just Royce for mom and dad, he said he knew I didn't love, but I swore to him I did. Truthfully though I wasn't sure, I'm still sure not if I do, it wasn't the same with him as it was with Emmett, it wasn't as easy.

I felt someone's arm drape over my shoulders and realized I was crying, I wiped my eyes and looked over to see Emmett sitting on the swing beside me looking concerned.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Um…Royce asked me to marry him," I took in a deep breath, "but I don't know if I can."

"Oh come on Rose, you've been ready to get married since you was knee high to a grass hopper." Emmett said with a small smile.

"It's not that, it's…" I paused, "I don't mom loves him, and dad thinks he's the greatest guy ever. He gets along with all my friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike all of them. He treats good, buys me anything I want, and he calls me every night before he goes to bed just to tell me he loves me and sat good night, but…..it's just not the same." I looked down.

"It's not the same as what Rose?" Emmett put his hand under my chin making me look at him.

"It's not the same as it was with Emmett." I stood up from the swing. "Everything with you was so easy, I always felt like smiling, and I love your family. We always had so much fun Emmett, and you didn't care if I went out in sweats and t-shirt with my hair pulled back. With him everything so hard, I feel like I constantly have to impress someone and be presentable at all times, and it's stressful." I looked back at Emmett sitting on the swing in the moonlight; I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Rose what are you-" I put my finger to his lips, I looked at the back of the house, no one was looking. I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck, he kissed me back pulling me closer for a minute and then pulling back. "Rose you're with Royce." he said.

"Yeah but I want you Emmett, I love you and I don't care what anyone has to say. I want to be with you, if you still want?" I looked into his eyes.

"Rose, my angle I've never stopped wanting you, you left me remember." he kissed my forehead.

"I'm glade you said that because after I turn Royce down I may need a new place to live." He walked me to my back door, and I walked. Royce stood up and walked over too me, fallowed by my parents.

"Rosalie are you alright?" he asked.

"Royce I can't marry," he tried to say something but I held my hand out to stop him, "because I don't love you." Mom let out as gasp.

"Now Rosalie how could you possibly say that you have been with Royce for almost a year." My father said obviously furious.

"Yes I know dad, and I only stayed with him to make you and mom happy, I realize that now. I've always lived the life you wanted me to live and because of that I almost lost someone that I truly loved." I said.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, this better not be about that McCarthy boy, I swear if you've been talking to him I will not hesitate to kick you out." Dad yelled.

"I know, and I one time that may have scared me but not anymore. I'm living my life for me now, and I never stopped loving Emmett." I turned to Royce, "I'm sorry Royce."

He said nothing he just stood there and stared at me for a while, and then he slapped me, hard across my face. My skinned burned where his hand had made contact, and I rubbed my hand against it. My father and mother just stood there as Royce began to yell at.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, EVERYTHING. A BUETIFUL HOUSE, GOURGES CHILDREN, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO WORK, AND YOUR GIVING ALL THAT UP. YOUR NOTHING BUT A DUMB SLUT!" That was the last straw I turned and ran out my front door.

I saw Emmett sitting outside on the tailgate of Edward girlfriend, Bella's truck with her and Edward. I had tears streaming down my face which I was sure was red when I got over to them. Bella let out a small gasp when she saw me Emmett jumped up and wrapped around me, pulling me close for a minute.

"Rose, who did this to your face?" he asked pulling away gently touching my face.

"Royce he got mad because I wouldn't marry him, he hit me and then he yelled at. My father was standing right there and he didn't do anything he just stood there and watch. Emmett he just stood there, what kind of father does that." Even though the tears blurred my vision, I could see the anger building on Emmett's face.

"He did this to you, he hit my Rose." Emmett turned toward my house just as Royce was walking out. "Bella take Rose up to the house." he growled. Bella took my arm and lead me up to the porch but I wouldn't go inside we watched as Emmett walked toward my driveway. "Hey Royce," Emmett called, "you like hittin' people hit me."

"You're the one she left me for aren't you, the little country boy. Well you can hve the bitch she's nothing but whore anyway." That did it Emmett ran up to him and punched him in the face, Royce stumbled backwards. "What the hell?" he yeled.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." Emmett turned and walked toward his house. He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me for what seemed like forever. "You okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, other then the fact that I can't go home." I said as more tears began to run down my cheeks.

"You can stay here I'm sure mamma won't mind, and if she says you can't, will find our own place, or go stay with Ali and Jasper." Emmett kissed my forehead. "Right now though I'll let you go upstairs and get a shower, you can use the one in my room, you still remember where it is? It's been a while since you've been inside." I nodded. "Alright my shirts are in the second drawer, and there might be some old shorts that are small enough they won't fall off in there too but I'm not sure. I'll look in Alice old room and see if she had anything in there still." He kissed me once again then sent me on my way.

His room was just like it had been all those months ago when I had been here. I went over to his dresser and found a long enough shirt not even bothering to look for shorts. I went into his bathroom open the small closet to get a towel. I turned the shower on a stepped into the warm water. My muscled relaxed instantly I felt like I could almost forget all that was happening. Tomorrow I would have to call Jasper and then go over my house and get my things, but I would worry about all that later. Right now, I wanted to forget all my problems, erase them at least for now. I stepped out if the shower dried off and dressed my hair damp and tangled hang down to the middle of my back. I looked at my face in the mirror; there was a distinct handprint across my right cheek that would probably be a bruise tomorrow. I turned away and walked out of the bathroom to see Emmett lying on his bed; I walked over to the bed, and crawled over to lie beside him. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I found you some of Alice's pajamas if you would rather change into those. There over there on the chair." Emmett said.

"I fine in this" I told him and he pulled me closer to him.

"Mamma said you could stay here until you get your own place, we called Jasper him and Alice will be over here tomorrow, he's pissed." Emmett began running his fingers through my hair. "We'll help you get your stuff tomorrow after you talk to Bella's dad, he say you can press charges against Royce."

"Can we not worry about that tonight, I just want to sleep, I'm so tired." I said.

"Alright babe, night, I love you."

"Good night, love you too." Emmett kissed the top of my head, and I drifted to sleep, not knowing what would happen tomorrow, but knowing for the first time in a long time I was truly happy.

_**Five years later**_

Driving through the backwoods of Tennessee with Emmett beside me and or sleeping little girl in the backseat made what happened one that night seem like a dream. Emmett had always dreamed of moving back to his home town and we had finally saved up the money to do so. We were moving onto a ranch, in an old two story house, with five bedrooms. Alice, Jasper and their little girl Gracie were moving in a little ways down the road.

My life felt as piece as Emmett reached over to grab my hand, taking it up to his lips to kiss it. I turned in my seat to look at little Emalie, she was the perfect combination of me and Emmett. Her light brown hair hung down to her shoulders in soft curls, she had bright blue eyes and, Emmett's dimples. She was living proof that Royce was wrong in what he had said. Emmett and I were making it work, living life we the way we wanted too.

I sent a text to Emmett's phone with a picture Jasper had taken of us on my phone a few years ago. It was us sitting on the swings in my back yard. With the picture I sent a short message

_that's the way I loved you _


End file.
